


Antidote of Fear.

by MofetteMofo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MofetteMofo/pseuds/MofetteMofo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has a fear, thank god Michaels there to help him out with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antidote of Fear.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing sexual content, hope you like it, this is also a very cliche fanfic, you know the 'one-of-them-is-afraid-of-thunderstorms-and-the-other-is-there-to-calm-them-down' fanfic, but I couldn't help myself, the concept is so cute. <3

The rain patterned down on the window pane, making a steady beat, it was calming, but of course not for the annoying little Brit, who was shaking like he was having a fucking stroke in the chair across from the couch.

Michael tried not to pay attention, he was trying to watch the newest season of Game of Thrones, but Gavin was making it very difficult. "Gavin can you calm the fuck down? It's distracting." Gavin toned it down a bit but was still resisting the urge because he knew what was about to come.

"S-sorry, Michael." it came out as if he was freezing, which would make sense in a way, but wasn't the case. "Are you okay, Gavin..?"

"Yeah.. yeah, I'm fine."

"It doesn't look like it." At this point Michael had already lost interest in what was on the T.V and was making his way over to the chair that Gavin was sitting in.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Michael asked as he squeezed his way next to his boyfriend so they both could fit.

"..It's nothing, don't worry about it." Before Michael could question any further the thing Gavin was hoping wouldn't happen... happened

_**"BBOOOOMMMM"** _

Gavin jumped almost a foot in the air and quickly wrapped his arms tight around Michaels waist, still trembling. 

All of a sudden Michael got it.

"Aw, is my boi afraid of thunder?" Michael asked in the most gentle voice he could muster.

Gavin couldn't speak, he was too afraid, not only of the thunder but of the reaction and teasing he could assume that Michael was going to use, only this time Michael could tell it was more serious than something Gavin would laugh off if made fun of, so instead of laughing he pulled Gavin closer to him and slowly stroked his hair.

"Shh, I'm here, Gavin, I'm here."

"...You're not go-gonna l-l-laugh at me..?" Gavin stuttered out trying to ignore the loud clap of thunder outside.

"No, Gavin, of course not. Now shh, relax, I'm here to protect you."

"I love you so much." Gavin muffled through Michaels shirt as he tightened his grip on his hips and kissed him on his stomach.

"I love you too Gav." Another clap of thunder happened and Gavin jumped again.

"You know.. I could distract you if you want."

Gavin seemed a bit stunned at what was just said, comforting him was one thing, but offering to pleasure him without return was another, even though he knew he would cave in and return the favor no matter what.

"Are you sure..?"

"Of course Gavin, let's move to the couch for more room, okay buddy?"

Gavin nodded and slowly started to get up but Michael stopped him.

"I'll carry you."

Again, Gavin was surprised, Michael was never this heart warming during thier relationship, but he accepted it and admired it anyway.

Michael picked up Gavin, one arm under his knees and one behind his back. Gavin still had his head buried in Michaels chest.

Michael slowly put Gavin on the couch and leaned over to kiss him on the lips.

"Alright buddy, lay back, relax, and focus on the feel."

Gavin just nodded and laid his head back. "Thank you, Michael, I love you."

"Love you too, babe."

Michael slowly moved his hand to cup at Gavin's forming erection which cause a moan of sure pleasure from his love above him. Once again thunder roared outside and Gavin jumped again.

"S-sorry."

"Shh, it's okay, calm down. Shh." Michael spoke as he caressed his hand over his sandy brown hair once again which caused him to slowly close his eyes and relax.

Michael slowly un-buttoned Gavins jeans making sure to press small kisses to the outside of his jeans to at least give him something to pay attention to. When Michael finally finished his button and zipper he pulled down Gavins jeans just under his hip so he could still keep his warmth.

Another sound of thunder blasted out the window, Gavin jumped, but not quite as high as before.

Michael didn't say anything this time, he just gave a bit more attention to what laid under his boxers which once again drew a moan from Gavins mouth.

Michael pulled down Gavins boxers and slowly placed his gentle fingers around his member.

After a few strokes and more moans Michael licked off the bead of pre-cum forming at the top of the head.

Gavin jumped a bit at the unexpected connection.

"Shh relax, baby, relax."

Gavin slid back down with his eyes still shut tight and hands digging into the couch cushions, but loosened his grip and his eyes a bit so he was once again relaxed.

Michael smiled at this and licked from the base back to the top, then slowly but surely formed his mouth around Gavin and bobbed at a steady rythme, much to the one the rain was still making on the pane.

More thunder sounded, but this time Gavin didn't jump, as if he didn't realise it happened at all.

A few minutes have passed before Gavin finally spoke "Mi-Michael.. I'm gonn-I'm gonna.. I'm go-" before Gavin could finish his sentence a loud groany moan escaped his lips. Michael kept going, swallowing every bit that hit his throat and letting him enjoy his orgasm until he was completely soft and over-sensitive.

After a few minutes Gavin was completely done with his after-glow and smiled at Michael.

"Thank you, Michael. I still can't believe that you would do that for me. I love you."

Thunder sounded for the last time before the storm was over but this time Gavin didn't jump at all, he didn't even bat an eye.

"So I see it helped." Michael said while smiling. "I love you too, boi."

"So Michael... What are YOU afraid of?" Gavin asked winking.

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm YOUR idiot."

"Indeed you are."

Michael leaned in and pressed one more loving kiss to his boyfriend before settling down on the couch cuddled next to him to watch the last raindrops trail down the window.

 


End file.
